Pokemon OCs
by DrPepperMonsterKitty
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY it is a guide to my OC characters that are formatted towards Pokemon. Enjoy and RnR
1. Yukiko

Pokémon OC

Name: Yukiko (Meaning: Happiness; snow) (Female)

Outfit: Crystal blue eyes. Light (snow) blue hair, very short. A white tank-top under a light (snow) blue shawl with a dark blue "X" on the front. Light (snow) blue gloves that extend to the center of her upper arm. Light (snow) blue skinny jeans with white boots that extend to her knees with a light (snow) blue bottom soul.

Personality: Very happy, sweet, and caring towards people and Pokémon.

Pokémon: Glaceon, Froslass, Vanillish, Cubchoo, Snover

Region: Unova

Starter: Eevee (Now a Glaceon)

Favorite Type: Ice

Pokémon's moves:

Glaceon(Male):

Ice Beam

Ice Shard

Blizzard

Ice Fang

Froslass(Female):

Hail

Ice Beam

Ice Fang

Ice Shard

Vanillish(Male):

Icicle Spear

Icy Wind

Ice Beam

Avalanche

Cubchoo(Male):

Powder Snow

Icy Wind

Blizzard

Sheer Cold

Snover(Female):

Powder Snow

Wood Hammer

Icy Wind

Ingrain


	2. Mary-Lynn

Pokémon OC II

Name: Mary-Lynn

Outfit: She has black eyes and yellow hair tied into twin tails shaped like lightning bolts. A full body black suit with a yellow band at the end of each pant leg. A yellow jacket with no sleeves and only comes up to right under the breast. She wears a backwards black and yellow hat that is black in the front and yellow in the back. She wears black sandals that have yellow buttons on them. Her bag is a light grey color.

Personality: She has an "electric" personality, which drew her to electric type Pokémon.

Pokémon: Riachu, Flaaffy, Manectric, Luxio, Pachirisu, Chinchou

Region: Sinnoh

Starter: Mareep (Now Flaaffy)

Favorite Type: Electric

Pokémon's moves:

Riachu (Male):

Discharge

Charge

Charge Beam

Volt Tackle

Flaaffy (Female):

Shock Wave

Thunder

Thunder Punch

Spark

Manetric (Male):

Thunderbolt

Volt Tackle

Zap Cannon

Lock-On

Luxio (Male):

Thunder Shock

Volt Tackle

Thunder Fang

Charge

Pachirisu (Female):

Shock Wave

Discharge

Charge

Thunder Shock

Chinchou (Female):

Thunder Shock

Thunder

Bubble Beam

Water Pulse


	3. Melody

Pokémon OC III

Name: Melody (Partner to Drew)

Outfit: With green hair in twin tails that are shaped like a bundle of 3 leaves each tail, and normal green eyes. A full body black suit a Team Rocket long sleeve shirt that ends right below the breast. A white mini skirt and black boots that come up to her knees with white souls. Black gloves that extent to her elbows and expand as they go up.

Personality: With being a part of Team Rocket, she thinks very high of herself. She is very proud of herself and her Pokémon.

Pokémon: Masquerain (Shiny), Poochyena, Delcatty, Milotic, Sharpedo, Flygon

Region: Hoenn

Starter: Surskit (Now a Masquerain) (Shiny)

Favorite Type: Dark

Pokémon's moves:

Masquerain (Female)

Silver Wind

Air Slash

Shadow Ball

Hyper Beam

Poochyena (Male)

Payback

Crunch

Return

Façade

Delcatty (Female)

Double Slap

Ice Beam

Shadow Ball

Façade

Milotic (Female)

Twister

Water Pulse

Hydro Pump

Attract

Sharpedo (Male)

Crunch

Water Pulse

Toxic

Surf

Flygon (Male)

Dragon Breath

Dragon Claw

Earthquake

Fly


	4. Ry

Pokémon OC IV

Name: Drew (Partner to Melody)

Outfit: Purple Eyes to match his purple hair, he has a black shirt under his Team Rocket shirt that stops at the lower part of his rib cage. His black gloves extend to his elbow and gradually get wider as they go up. White pants that have a black ring rapped around the bottom of the cuff and black boots with white souls.

Personality: He thinks like he is the king to Melody's queen. He never wants to be apart from her and his Pokémon. They are a true tem to the end.

Pokémon: Venomoth, Butterfree, Nidoking, Parasect, Scyther, Beautifly

Region: Hoenn

Starter: Venonat (Now a Venomoth)

Favorite Type: Bug

Pokémon's Moves:

Venomoth (Male)

Silver Wind

Psybeam

Psychic

Gust

Butterfree (Female)

Silver Wind

Confusion

Poison Powder

Sleep Powder

Nidoking (Male)

Poison Sting

Mega Horn

Double Kick

Strength

Parasect (Male)

Giga Drain

Leech Life

Toxic

Bullet Seed

Scyther (Male)

Fury Cutter

Wing Attack

Pursuit

Steel Wing

Beautifly (Female)

Gust

Silver Wind

Aerial Ace

Psychic


End file.
